Arc Warrior vs Arc Monster
by Lasteel
Summary: Jaune Arc used to be a kind goofball but then tragedy struck and he became someone different After a long break, he returns to Beacon with a mission Does he have it in him to succeed will it consume him and make him his own enemy and will love be able to save him and still find him. Jaune/harem-Ruby/Weiss/Blake/Yang/Nora/ Pyrrha
1. Jaune anew

**Hello, everyone. What's up? This my first and probably last fanfic so I am going to do my very best. That being said, I am not a professional writer. I do not know how to write characters or stories to a high degree. I am using every bit of my knowledge and skill that I posses to give you guys an entertaining story. I apologize if it sucks and Im not going to lie, there is a 39% chance it will be good.**

 **You have been warned. Anyway, there are some things you should know before you read this.**

 **1\. This story takes place in a world where volume 3 didn't happen.**

 **2\. Even though Jaune is going to be a badass, his skill and power will be justified, he will not be the strongest character in the story. Basically, he's not going to be OP.**

 **3\. The 6 females I use that are from the actually show will have different personalities, abilities and weapons, again will be justified, so don't expect them to be.**

 **4\. Jaune will have a harem, trust em after everything he goes through in this story, he deserves it. It will grow naturally meaning they aren't Junae like at first sight, they will each have their own reason.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

2 years it's been since Jaune Arc left Beacon academy. His last moment was spent with his 7 friends that were saying how proud of him they were, for improving himself after several blunders at the tournament. Pyrrha had made it the farthest among anybody in the school, meaning the best and the worst student were partners.

2 years it's been since his family was murdered right before his eyes. He was forced to watch his beloved 7 sisters, mother and father stabbed and slashed by his youngest uncle. Had it not been for his oldest uncle, he would have died. When the hunstman got there, all that was left was his broken sword, dented shield and bloody hoodie.

2 years it's been since he became a skilled and powerful fighter. His uncle that saved him decided that turning him from a loser to a winner was the only way he could make it up to the kid for not arriving in time to help his older brother. Jaune mastered martial arts, swordsmanship, strategy, auraweilding and many other skills.

2 years it's been since he unlocked his semblance. It's a a transformation that multiplies Jaune's strength, speed and toughness by 10. It turns his eyes pupiless, hair jetblack and skin tone light brown. The power is pass down from generation to generation making his family one of the rare ones in all of Remnant.

2 years it's been since he learned about the dark past of his family and why he wish he didn't learn his semblance. The powerup messes with the mind and fills the heart with a burning rage and poisonous hate. The Arcs who couldn't it became destructive sociopath killers and only his family have the power to stop them.

2 years it's been since Jaune saved the 6 shades. They were a group of 6 huntresses: Mocha, Nily, Aqua, Gray, Damson and Leaf. They were almost killed by a squad of elite white fang that had wiped out an entire village. Jaune took them all out with ease and he nursed them back to help. They then somehow convinced him to join them.

1 year it's been since Jaune spoke to Ren about his team. The whole school thinks he's dead. The 6 females took it extremely hard .They cried and screamed as well as took out tons of grim to release some anger. Ren quit because they wanted to replace Jaune almost immediately after the news broke. He was now a village protector.

1 year it's been he lost the 6 shades. His evil uncle had found him, planning to finish what he started. Not thinking clearly, Jaune rushed him and not only was defeated swiftly but he was given a x scar on his cheek. The girls then made him flee while they held him off. In great reluctance, Jaune ran.

1 year it's been since he learned that he could easily become just like his uncle. When Jaune activated his semblance, the power was unreal but so was that feeling. He wanted to kill his uncle for all the people he had taken from him. Little did he know, that lust power was exactly that drove many arcs to this dark road.

Jaune Arc was now 19 and he was returning to Beacon after Ozpin had discovered him and offered him a place. He wouldn't even have to take classes again. Ozpin would give him full freedom on taking down his uncle. The headmaster felt that he owed the young man and felt bad for the life he had expirenced over the past 2 years.

He at first strongly denied, but then Ozpin told him about his friends and decided they deserve to know he was alive. Old Jaune would have been filled with joy to see them. Old Jaune would be looking forward to their adventures. Old Juane would ahve loved to spare with Pyrrha.

But all new Jaune cared about was killing the successful CEO and crime boss, Leone Arc,

* * *

 **This was obviously just exposition and the rest of the story will have dialogue and you know actual story. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading, peace.**


	2. Jaune Returns

**Hello, everyone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored this story, it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please give me tips to increase my writing skills.**

 **Note: I am changing how aura comes back in this aura refills for this story.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

"Ozpin, you didn't tell them I was alive yet, did you." Jaune asked the headmaster.

"What gave you that impression?"

"You asked me to return at midnight, while the entire student body is asleep and to come to your office by window." The young arc answered " By the way, screw you for making me scale this tower and jump from high building to higher building."

The old hunstman chuckled "I am impressed you were able to do so and pass my security as well. When did you become an expert at parkour and stealth?"

" During my 100 day training with Luteus Arc." Ozpin's eyes widened

"You became that good in these arts in just 100 days?" Jaune shook his head "I became good in many things in just 100 days, some things not even related to fighting."

"I see. Luteus's training style has always produced quick and efficient results since he was a student at this school. No one really knows how and I'm curious."

"Just perfect repetition and focus on one thing at a time." The 19 year old was only telling half the story. His uncle had other obligations but Jaune extremely needed his help and the only thing in their way besides Jaune lack of skill was time. So, he put his nephew on a drug that would trick the body into thinking it had gotten 8 hours of sleep, 3 meals and drank 9 glasses of also refilled stamina. This meant Jaune could train 24/7 nonstop.

Of course, nothing that useful comes without a cost. 1. The drug is illegal meaning it had to be smuggled and bought from criminals. They could have gotten arrested if they were caught. Luckily, Luteus knew the right guy.

2\. It does not effect aura. Once you run out of it, the only way to refill it is through sleep. Which means if you are on the drug and you get cut or bruised its staying that way and until you go to bed. The pill tricks the body, it does not trick the soul. Thats why after Jaune mastered one thing, he went to bed, ate and rank for real.

3\. It does screw with the mind. When on the pill, you are extremely quick to destructive and explosive anger. This was how Jaune unlocked his semblance. There is also the fact that just because your body thinks it's ok, your mind doesn't It feels effects of lack of sleep, food or water an dit's up to you to ignore through sheer willpower.

After they went separate ways, Luteus gave him a pack of around 85 pills, but he warned him to only use it as a trigger to activate his transformation or when he needs more time in the day. He also said to make sure that you never take more than 1 within 24 hours. The side effects are double effective.

Up til now, Jaune has not used it. To him, they were hell in pill form and would have thrown it away if he could forget that it was because of this crap he is no longer useless.

"I guess, that makes sense." Ozpin nodded "I look forward to seeing the fruits of your training."

"Whenever you are ready."

The headmaster smiled then frowned as he heard footsteps, 6 pairs to be exact.

Jaune heard them too and took a deep breath. He knew they would be angry, betrayed and hurt, oh so much hurt. He was willing face whatever they had in store for him.

"Sir, we have completed the mission and have the report." Pyrrha said after knocking the door. " May we come in."

Ozpin said yes, they came inside and came face to face with the friend who they all thought was killed 2 years ago.

6 pairs of eyes widened like dinner plates, 6 pairs of hands covered their dropped mouths in deep and utter shock, 6 pairs of shoulders began to tremble and 6 pairs of knees hit the floor.

"Hi, girls, it's really me. I missed you."

* * *

 **More exposition but dialogue this time and more information on Jaune's training and yes/no to the drug. Yes to it will come up again. No to it's addictive.**

 **Please review, peace**


End file.
